The compound of Formula (I)
N-(5-(3-(7-(3-fluorophenyl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-2-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)pyridin-3-yl)-3-methylbutanamide, is a Wnt inhibitor. The compound of Formula (I) can be prepared as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,252,812, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The compound of Formula (I), including pharmaceutically acceptable salts and polymorph and amorphous forms thereof can be used in the treatment of disorders characterized by the activation of Wnt pathway signaling (e.g., cancer, abnormal cellular proliferation, angiogenesis, Alzheimer's disease, lung disease and osteoarthritis), the modulation of cellular events mediated by Wnt pathway signaling, as well as genetic diseases and neurological conditions/disorders/diseases due to mutations or dysregulation of the Wnt pathway and/or of one or more of Wnt signaling components. There exists a need for formulations containing a compound of Formula (I), including pharmaceutically acceptable salts and polymorph and amorphous forms thereof, such as a ready-to-use, single-dose formulation.